The princess
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: What happens when the gaang ventures to a kingdom of royals everything is dazaling and happy except for their princess. Kataang and some other couples read it or die. this is better than avatar collage i sware. At leasy that is what i think.
1. Chapter 1

The slender girl lifted her head high, trying to forget the fact that her life could be on her terms classified as torcher. She leaned back in her chair trying not to knock off her gold tiara in the process. Her feet ached from having to dance with so many men last night. She mentally scolded herself for allowing her mother to sign her up for this dreadful meeting. She tried to hold back her yawns when she saw someone dreadfully familiar. Of course, it was the Avatar. The young monk walked in with 1,2,3,4,5 compainons. One of them being the fire nation exiled prince. Her look of boredom came that of , interest and yet at the same time out rage. She fiddled with her middle back length brown hair. Her gazed casted upon the generals she was surrounded by, then to the guards that stood at the door. She sat upright as they entered after an awkward silence she spoke.

" Welcome young avatar. We have heard so much about you and your adventures across the world." As she said that one word, 'world' a wave a pain came over her face, she was pretty but at the mention of that word she seemed so unhappy as though she would die. She tried to hide it desperately with a fake smile. But that did not go un noticed by Aang and his group.

" We are glad to be in your presence princess Isidar." Katara spoke her ocean blue eyes sparkling

" The honor is mine." She responded her voice having no life with in it. The meeting went on for hours , discussing plans for a fire navy attack. In the last hour they began to talk about the invasion. Isidar burried her face in her arms as she bent over on the wooden round table. Every thing in her body hurt, finally she could not take it any more. She got up and quietly left the room. No one tried to stop her.

What does the gaang have to do with this young princess' life? What is her problem? Will she get what she has been longing for her entire life? REad and review


	2. Chapter 2

She walked down the hallway briskily to her corrider. She leaned up against the wall as she looked out over her kindgom. It was so full of life and freedom how come her life could not be just like that? There was no reason imparticular, it was just that she had every little girls favorite job, to be a princess. To wear sparkling gowns, and gold tiaras with rubbys in the center, any one she wanted could bow to her every whim. She just had to get out. She ran to her closet, grabbed her clothes, but then stopped as she sat them down on the bed.She couldn't leave, she would eventually be found and then only put back on more protection 24/7. She layed back and threw her tiara at the wall. It made an eerie noise as it hit the pink tinted wall. She decided that she would go back either that or she would have to hear it from her mom. She picked out another tiara. This one was also gold but had a rubby in the center instead of a diamond. She fixed her hair and rejoined the meeting. She felt better because instead of being in that meeting room and being so attentive she was in her room thinking about what she had to do to get out of the palace. As she proceeded to enter through the large emeraled doors that led to the war room a guard announced.

" Her majesty princess Isidar has returned."

" Thankyou but that is not necessary."

She walked back to her seat only to find that all eyes were steadied on her. She tried to draw their attention away from her by asking about the latest plans and asking them to catch her up on what she missed.

" Princess Isidar." Aang stated as the generals left.

" Please call me Is. There is no need I'm just 13. I hate it when they make me sound so formal."

" Okay then , Is you seemed upset in today's meeting. What was wrong?"

" Well it's just that, you guys have the life that only a few people have. You get to travel, while I'm stuck here being watched all the time. I mean don't get me wrong it can be fun, but tomrrow I have to go. "

" Wait a minute, were are you going to go?"

" I don't know I'll figure that out once I get out."

" Well you could come with us."

" Really.!!" She whispered with a look of shock painted on her face. She was so excited that she jumped up and kissed him. He blushed slightly. She did the sameonly her blush was ten times redder. She ran back to her room flooped on her bed . Then she packed her clothes as she began to do earlier. She looked through her drawers, throwing everything onto the floor. Where was it?

She heard soft footsteps in the hallway.

'Destenyas' She thought to her self. Her aunt had taken over when her father passed. She had heard talk of killing her sister because she did not want to share the throne. Now she had stolen her father's book. When her father died he gave it to her and had always expected her to take it with her wherever she went. She would hide it in her frock when she was little but now she hid it in her drawers. How dare that bag lady still her book.

Read and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Confused and hurt she threw herself back on the matress. Letting out soft cries every now and then.

This is what is happening with Aang and his group...

After what had just happened Aang couldn't help but stand there. His blush deepend as Isidar left the room. After he finally got tired of standing there , he ran back to their room. And told them all about his plan and the talk they had, he did not even dare to share the kiss. Katara however along with the rest of the group. Katara was staring at the ceiling, Toph was sleeping and sbnoring in the process, Sokka was sulking while rubbing his arm ad Zuko was meditating.Haru was off in his own world basically just staring at the wall about to doze off at any second.

" Hello, guys...Did you hear what I said?' Aang asked a little bit annoyed. He was to tell the truth he was quite infuriated. His light footsteps echoed in the hallway. Then all of a sudden a door opened and Isidar was in the door way about to begin yelling something. When she realized it was him she calmed down and went to go talk to him.

" Hey Aang," She spoke softly " I want to thankyou for allowing me to come with you, but I was going to do that until I saw you so upset. What's on your mind?" She asked

" Well, no one will listen to me, people who I thought were my friends won't even pay attention, not even Katara."

She looked at him with a sad smile on her face. " You should be grateful this was only one time. No one ever listens to me." She said with tears rolling down her face. He brushed them off of her face softly forgetting about himself, and only focusing all of his attention onto Isidar. Who's face was about to turn the color of a freshly built fire enginr red brick house.

" When are we leaving?" She asked sheepishly

" I'll tell you when you tell me something."

" What?" she asked eager to answer his question it seemed as though this would be her first friend.

" You have to tell me why your so unhappy." He said his voice was now uneasy as the moon shone on his face it became more intense or atleast that is what she thought.

" Well, I guess you could say there are three reasons. One ever since my father died, My aunt, has tried to take over. Talk has come up about her killing her for the throne. I don't know where I would be without my mom. Second, I have to be watched constantly, I have apparently no freedom. Everyone tells me what to do where to go, leaving with you guys will be one of the oly descions I have every made. Lastly, my aunt steals my stuff. I don't know when or how but she stole the book that my dad gave me the day before he died. She hated him so much." She stated holding back sobbs. Aang took her into his warm embrace. She smiled weakly , as they pulled away.

Isidar turned away, then faced him once again this time with a smirk on her face.

" So now that I told you my problem, when are we leaving?" She asked trying not to sound shaken up.

" At don." He said stiffly

" Listen to me Aang, Cool off, don't worry, they'll come around. It will be okay. I promise , now try to get some sleep ." With that she left the balcony leaving Aang to think like she usually did. She tiptoed down the hallway. She opened the large doors to her room and slipped inside. She was already dressed for the next day. She decided that she would stay awake seeing as how don was only a few hours away. She hugged her knees as she leaned up against the post of her canopy bed.


	4. Chapter 4

She heard something crack. She screamed as a man jumped through her window. He wrapped his cold and clamy hands around the girls mouth. She bit him ans tried to make a break for the door. To her luck she got out. She ran down to the balcony where Aang had just exited from. he was now making his way to Isidar's room, he stopped when she came down the halway. He turned the corner just in time to see a man grab her waist and put his hand over her mouth. he gasped and shot a gust of wind at the stranger hitting Isidar in the process. She fell over on her side knocking a metal statue over and a bust of her father to hitting her on the head. She lay there unmoving, yet she was still breathing but it was just barely and raspy. Aang ran over and tended to her just as the Gaang came crashing out of the room. Each of them wide eyed at the scene. The stanger who had tried to kidnapp Isidar was laying on the ground. Aang's concern sooned turned into rage as he almost slipped into the avatar stata. After a few momments the man sat up looked around and came face to fae with a very angry aang. His head was down scowling into the face of the man.

" What did you want with her?" He asked coldly

" That is none of your concern now hand her over."

" You can't have her." Aand once again said in a cold and harsh tone.

" What did you say?" the man asked in anger and disbelief .

"I-S-A-I-D-Y-O-U-C-A-N-'-T-H-A-V-E-H-E-R!" He yelled trying to be quiet. Aang's eyes started to glow. That's when the man decided to ditch the joint. ( I know what you may be thinking, how come this didn't wake up the entire castle. one reason is because they are on another totaly different wing, and secondly because this is my story! lol okay , now read on) He scrambled to his feet and ran off just as Aang floated back down he heard Isidar moan. Katara and the rest of the gaang looked at the scene with shock once again. Aang turned to them flashing his world famous goofy grin trying to cover up what had just occured. Apparently it wasn't working. Their gaze shifted from Aang to Isidar as he helped her up. She gave him an unexpected hug. She didn't care that her whole body was errupting. Katara looked up with disbelief, the way that Aang used to stare at her he know stared at Isidar._I thought he loved me_ she thought. She ran back to her room just as Aang looked up. After he finished hugging Isidar he went to chase after katara.

" Katara! Katara, wait up." He yelled trying to a catch up with her, but she yeilded not. She just continuously ran only stopping to enter the room. She sank to the floor she began to sobb and cry. Aang finally reached the door. He opened the door and saw her sitting there crying. He heldher close.

Meanwhile...

" I'm going to go see what's up" Isidar said

" Are you sure you're okay to move you got hit pretty badly." Toph said

" I'm fine." She lied wincing. She walked down the twisted halways following Aang. She stopped when she heard Aang talking. This is what they were saying:

" Leave me alone Aang." She hissed

"What's the matter/" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

" Get off of me, won't your girlfriend get mad?" She hissed once more

"She's not my girl friend. I DON'T LOVE HER" Aang yelled a little bit too loudly

" Oh Aang, " She said kissing him on the lips.

Isidar backed away from the door, tears clouding her vision. She ran through the twisted halways to her room. She passed the rest of the gaang, who gave concerned glances her way. She ignored their questions she only stopped once she reached her room. She called the guards from the opposite wings to co9me guard the door. They came in a flash. She shut the door and locked them. unsure of what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

She curled upon her bed. She decided that she would rather find a way out on her own. In a few hours don would approach. She would go her way and they would go theirs. As much as she wanted to go with them she just couldn't stand to standby and watch as the man that she loved and thought she was loved back by spend his affention on another girl. She would rather die a million deaths. Suddenly she heard some knocks at the door.

" Who is it?!" she yelled

" It's me Toph." She replied

" What do you want?" She replied not caring in the least bit how rude she sounded.

" Me and someone else wants to talk to you."

" I'm not welcoming any supprises."

" Well then fine I'll tell you, it's Twinkle Toes."

" Come in." She stated she wipped the tears from her bed and ran over to unlock the doors then she ran and took a seat on the window sill. She stared blankly out over the city. She wore a dress with splits on the sides that had tights underneath. It was white and red. The ends of her hair flapped in the breeze. She heard the doors click, she didn't even stir."

" Hi Is." She heard Aang say

" How dare you talk to me in such a way, I am the blood and crowned princess of Duwelvardenashia. You will show respect avatar or not."

Aang seemed hurt, but he knew she was hurting on the inside. He didn't know the desperate reason behind why she was doin this.

"What changed?" Aang asked confused.

"A heart that is easily broken refuses to be broken again!" She yelled indignatly.

" What does that mean?" He said in a whiny tone.

" I mean that I refuse to w..want to b..be anywhere near you. I..I will not allow you to ruin my priorities. You have chosen whom..." She trailed off but whispered under her breath " who you love"

" Aang finally understood. She loved him and he had ignored her feelings. Aang knew now that he would have to make a choice, and he would only have a few hours to do so.After a few minutes after Aang had left the room deep in thought, Isidar had forgotten that Toph was still in the room . She sank down once again on her bed and once again shed another coat of tears. Her heard raced.

" Why doesn't he...lov.e...me...what...is...it...that...she...has,...that...I...don't? She cried between sobbs Toph remained silent sucking in all the information she could.

"I am so stupid, why in my mind had I planned the rest of our lives togather . I should of known." She stated wipping the tears from her eyes.

In her heart she sang this song:

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset and when the moon shines through the darkness we can find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll, maybe... sing me a song. Promise that you always will be there. Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared. Help me stand up tall if I fall down make me laugh away on my bluest day. How could you promise you always would be there Aang...why'd you have to go away somewhere, with katara...Every morning into every night do you watch over me like the sun ion the sky am I all alone or standing in your light? I wish that I could, Aang.. Sing you a song tonight. _

Little did she know that she was not just singing it in her heart but she sang the words out loud as well. She turned around only to see Toph standing there smirking.

" What is so funny Toph?" She said holding back tears.

" I'm sorry... It's not you it's me...you should have seen the look on your face when you turned around and saw me standing...here."

Isidar had, had enough she was not going to let them lay any further with her emotions.

" GET OUT, NOW, OUT WITH YOU!" She yelled through tears.

Toph stopped laughing just enough to say this to her.

" You have nothing to worry about Twinkle toes likes you."

" Not the way I like him."

" Not necessairly." She said in a darkened tone.

' _Never again'_...


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't help thinking about what Toph had said. She stared at the ceiling confused. The hours of the night went by slower than you could ever imagine. She walked out of her room to go to the bathroom when she was stopped by a familiar face.

" Please tell me why you're upset." He asked

" Move."

"Please."

" Move "

" Isidar please."

" Leave me alone I hate you!" she yelled.

" All I want to know is why you hate me."

" Well , We had opposite feelings before but now they are just alike." She said about to slapp him but controlled herself before doing so.She went to the bathroom,when she came back she onced again noticed Aang standing in her doorway. She brushed him aside. she had no time for him

He again tried to stop her. But the guards held him back. The last thing he said that moment was this.

" Are you still coming with us?" Isidar mentally scolded herself. She felt so confused and hurt. Was there anything that could heal her pain?

R&R PLeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sorry this chapter is so short. I am running low on ideas so I need your help you know where to send them


	7. Chapter 7

Was she still coming with them. Shw would soon find out. Don was about an hour away and she still hadn't made up her mind. There were to matters of the heart. Isidar could not decide. She faced the celing.

" Guards!" She yelled through the door.

" Yes mylady?" One answered.

" Go back to your wing I wish for you to go."

" As you wish, my princess." Then they exited. She looked around the room. She hoped that she was making the right descion. She finished packing her sack. Then she went to go see Aang. He was of course on the balcony, but with some one she did not expect to see. He was holding Katara in his arms. She was strong I must admit. But this was a new level.She walked up to them quietly careful not to disturb them. Then Aang slowly turned around. She smiled weakly, then looked at Katara who did not even notice. She mouthed the words, see you at don. A look of happiness glittered in his eyes, but his expression changed when she did not smile back. He also mouthed the words what's wrong? She mouthed back , Oh like you don't know. His eyes were filled with concern and pitty. By now Katara had fallen asleep and he carried her back to their room. He would have to wake her up soon. He then returned to Isidar. She was walking down the hallway when he called out,

" Wait!" She stopped and spun around on her heels slowly. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He felt a little, no alot of guilt.

" You gotta choose, Aang" She said quietly rejoining him on the balony.

" All hope for me is gone you have already made your choice. "

" Just shut up!" He yelled

" No Aang you shut up! How dare you talk to me that way! I loved you, idiot! and that means nothing to you. I actually feel bad for your sorry tail."

" Hey I didn't have to include you, I could of just left you here to rot."

" I didn't ask you to, okay! I was excited for once in my life. I could have gotten out on my own, you know what it doesn't even matter. I wish I had NEVER met you." Then she ran off in tears.

" Isidar wait!."

" No!" She yelled as she ran to her room. Aang chased after her on his air scooter. She slamed the doors just as Aang came through them.

" Get out!" she yelled.

" No!"

" Why don't you just leave me here to die and leave my life b! why? Go back to your girlfriend, I..I you know what, just get out you don't understand."

" No Isidar, I want you to come with us! I made a mistake."

" You want me to just forgive you? How dare you ask that of me. This is not just something you just get iver over night. She picked up a bust sculpted into the shape of her cat, Anubis and through it at the wall. Aang was startled but held his ground. She sank to the floor sobbing.

Aang's tattoos glowed as he entered the Avatar state.

_" Aang.." Avatar Roku said_

_" I hate to say this but Katara is not the one for you! But I hate to say this even more! You have fallen in love with her!, Look at the girl on the floor, do you see her pain? She will die! because of you! This princess will die. Continue to act the way you are and she will stay here. If she does her aunt will kill her and you cannot defeat the fire lord!"_

_" What does she have to do with this."_

_" She can bend 6 elements."_

_" Six?" Aang looked at his fingers and began to count them like a little child._

_" I thought there were only four." Aang said_

_" Yes but the bending of light and darkness, anger and range, nature and oceans is one element of the final two. Yes you can control oceans with water bending, but with emotions is something you must take to your advantadge! She has mastered it! Second and finally, She can control the powers of the planets, the stars, that means she can freeze, stop, take a step back in, to time!, I will call her hear in a momment. Aang your future is not with Katara , yes she is pretty and irresistable,but understand that she belongs with someone else. Here Aang you look unbelieveing I will show you two futures, one with Katara and one with Isidar._

**A future with Isidar...**

**Aang sits on the lovely furnised couch in the middle of the palace living room. He holds a glass cup of Jasmine tea in his hand. His children ride around on air scooters singing songs and he himself singing it. Isidar was laying her head on his lap asleep and he was stroking it. She stired a little and he smiled. The fire in the fire place reflected beautifully on her. Then a knock came at the door. He picked her up and put her on the couch laying fast asleep. Then he proceeded to the door, in came the gaang. Katara was with Haru, Zuko with Mai, Sokka and Ty lee, Toph and Teo. They all seemed so happy. Aang was suprised and happy at the same time. The next thing they knew Isidar was awake and sharing in the fun. They all lived peacefully, Oazi was of course defeated and Azula was dead and gone. Their world seemd so perfect ( I almost forgot, Aang and Isidar have 6 kids, 3 of them take on the bending of their mother, 1 of them just bends air, The others only bend four elements.) **

**A future with Katara...**

**Aang sat up on the lumpy bed that was his. Katara was next to him. Rats scurried about. It was only at this time that Katara was home, she would always come home late smelling like Irish spring, with her hair and clothes rumpled. Aang found himself red and puffy eyed, last night he had found out that Katara was cheating on him with Haru! ( dont get me wrong Katara is my home skillet but I prefer him to be with my OC, and no Katara is not a whore) Any way, Aang got up and looked in the cabinets, there was as always nothing to eat. Katara ate all the food. The fire nation ran the city and since then the taxes went up! Everything was miserable.**

_The clips of his life stopped and he stared at Roku, he now had a new passion and a new love. Her name was Isidar. _

_" Thanks Roku!" _

_" Your welcome and remember that if you need me I'm here."_

Aang returned to Isidars room.How could he break the news to Katara? He walked out of the room. Isidar hadn't even noticed because she was asleep on the floor. Aang walked down the corridors he came through the door in his room when he saw...


	8. Chapter 8

Aang could not believe his eyes. He saw Katara and Haru kissing all he could mutter was,

"Katara..." She turned around in shock. He was relieved yet sad, he was going to finally be with whom he belonged but how would Katara's heart take this? He at that moment didn't care.

He turned around and said

" Katara it's over." She didn't seem to care and neither did he. They only had half an hour left before don. He exited the room with pep in his step. He figure that wasn't going fast enough so he started to run within seconds he reached her room Right now she was awake and staring directly at the wall.

" Isidar.."

" Yes Aang" She said cold heartedly.

" I..I..."

" You what Aang?" She asked angrily.

" I love you." He said running over to her and giving her a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss happily. When his lips left hers she smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back. She felt as though her life was finally coming togather. She led him to the balcony. Where the moon shown before morning took over. Togather they watched the sunrise.

" I love you Aang." She smiled

"I love you too Isidar, you know we were ment to be togather?"

" I knew that since the first time I heard your voice." She said as he pulled her into his warm embrace.

" Aang..can you help me do something?"

" Sure, what is it?"

" Well my evil aunt, stole the book that my father gave me the day that he died, and I have to get it back." She said holding her head down.

" Of course." He said. She looked up and smiled. The plan would be set in motion in about 15 minutes.

Isidar grabbed Aangs hand and led him to her aunts quarters. She put her finger to her mouth indicating that their foot steps had to be quiet and precise. Aang smiled back and tiptoed into the room dragging Isidar along with him. They walked in only to hear a chansaw. No wait, it was her aunts uncontrollable snooring. They began to check drawers. When all of a suddent the aunt began to wake up she saw Isidar and began to yell at her. She grabbed the poison knife from under neath her pillo and through it at her it grazed Isisa's shoulder. Aang found the book, picked up Isidar and ran to the door just in time to dodge another dagger. The aunt was considerably lazy. so she decided not chase after them for fear of getting way to tired. Yet they still ran doen the hallway like there was nbot tommorow. Finally they came to Isidar's room. By then it was don.


	9. Chapter 9

They both were breathing heavily,then Aang noticed the cut on her arm. Isidar began coughing.

" Isidar are you ok?" He asked all happy expression spread from his face.

" Yeah...I'm fine." She said imbetween coughs. She leaned back on her bed and tried to give AAng a warm toothy smile, but what showed was a small weak smile. He frowned then started to smile as she started to smile and her coughing subsided. She sat up and Aang held her hand, he led her to appa where the rest of the gaang was waiting on them.They climbed onto appa Isidar sat up front with Aang, who smiled warmly at her as she did so. Katara smiled because she knew that there was no need to break the news to Aang. Isidar smiled back at Aang. Then they began to take off. They were flying for about an hour or so before they fnaly came across a smal town. Everything was so alive and now Isidar could finally smile at that word. She was now free. They rented a small hut on a little grassy hill just above the village. Isidar and Katara volunteered to go get groceries while everyone stayed back and relaxed.

The girls walked into the town, head set on their tasks. Isidar volunteered to go get the vegtables while Katara went to go get some other supplies. Isidar walked through the crowded streets. Her face glowed with excitement. Her eyes sparkled. She was happy yet suprised that no one had recognized her. But she didn't dwell on it for too long. She held the basket firmly in her hand as she walked down the crowded streets briskily, looking for the vegtable stand. Then she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around to be standing face to face with Azula.

" Now, now we don't want to make a scene do we?" She said as she snapped her fingers for two guards to come and take her to their ship. Isidar got into fighting stance and shot five fire balls at the six soldiers. Only one soldier and Azula remained. Isidar ran down the streets as she tried to find Katara.


	10. Chapter 10

" Katara! " She yelled running down the crowded streets. She doged atleast thousands of people. But there was still no sign of Katara. Then she felt a hand pull her into the alley. She looked up and saw that it was Katara. She smiled at Isidar,and Isidar smiled back. 

" i'm so glad..." Isidar began, she was cut off because Katara put a finger to her mouth. Isidar nooded and stood up. They poked their heads out into the street. Katara continued looking and didn't notice when Tylee snuck up behind them. With a couple of quick jabs she knocked them both to the ground. Tylee dragged Isidar away as Katara could only watch in horror. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph sat back on the couch and stared hazily at the boys. Aang was staring out the window waiting for Isidar to come back. Hours went back and finally only one head appeared over the hillside. Aang looked up to see Katara coming back to the house. He ran to the door,

" Katara, where's Isidar.?" He yelled

" Ty lee... Azula...gone...tried...to...stop...them...couldn't ...make it." She said breathing heavy. Aang ran out side to help her into the house. Just then a figure came over the hill. She had an amber gleam in her eyes.

" Hi, guys!" She yelled. They all turned around...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours earlier...

"Put me down,you wicked fire witch!" Isidar yelled as Azula carried her onto the ship over her shoulder. 

" Now is that any way to act?" She asked smirking.

" I don't care who you are , put me down and get me off this spirit forsaken ship!" She yelled.

" No I don't think I will." She said reaching for the scisors. 

" What are you doing?'" She asked as she threw her on her bed.

Azula didn't answer, she held tight to the scisors as she lifted a lock of her hair she moved the sciors closer.

" Don't you dare cut my hair!" She yelled But it was too late Azula had snipped her hair and it was now shoulder length.

" You wench!" She yelled at Azula," What are you doing with my hair?"

" I need it for a little ritual." She said smirking. Isidar squirmed at her ropes. They itched. 

Azula walked into the throne room where she sat down and looked into the mirror. Then she began to murmer while burning the hair,

" Safruca, manengitis,lomicia, changoes." In an istant she was changed to look like Isidar. Then she walked back to her room. Isidar looked in shock as she saw what Azula had done. Then Azula left the room. She was going to pay the Gaang a little visit.


	11. Chapter 11

Azula ( sorry) 'Isidar' walked up to the grassy hill to the gaang's house. She grinned as she repeated the line: " Hi guys!" They all looked at her with suprise including Katara.

" Katara I thought you said that Isidar was taken in by Azula?"

" I did, somethings not right." She whispered. She hobbled over to 'Isidar' and glared at her.

" What bit her in the butt?" She asked. Azula was so worried about appearence that she did not come up with the necassary info to fool them into thinking that she was her.

Isidar sat up on the cot that she was on. The rope was cutting off her ciculation. She air bended the ropes off of her. and they fell to the ground. She hastened around the room trying to figure out what she should do. She finally decided to blow a hole in the wall and swim as far as she could before making a small earth house above the water. She took two steps back and focused all of her energy on the wall then, BAM. The metal flew off into the sea. She jumped out and began to swim just as the guards came. She swam faster than any fish. After all she was a water bender too. She swam to the shore and layed down she knew that she didn't have much time before they found her so she would only be able to rest for a second. She gathered her energy and began to run into the city.

" Hey Aang," Katara whispered as she walked over to him." That's not Isidar. "She said.

" I know and that's what worries me." He said. They shot a quick angry glare at 'Isidar' and then turned back around. ' We have to find her' Aang thought to himself.

--Isidar brought ther self to the clover covered field and then ran to the top. She fell when she reached the top giving her minor cuts and bruises, but a large gash on her knee. She drew water from the sky and healed it. She walked up to the house, knocked on the door and sat down in front of it she was exhausted. The fake Isidar answered the door.

" Well I see you got back."

" Yeah, no thanks to you witch."

" Is everything okay?" Aang asked stepping towards the door.

" It's fine." The fake Isidar answered.

Aang none the less walked over to the door but was stopped by Azula ( the fake Isiadar.), who slammed the door in his face and stepped outside."

" Why are you doing this?" The real Isidar asked.

" I was not planning on telling you but since you are going to die it doesn't make a bit of a difference. I was planning on killing you. That way I could return to you to your kingdom and say that the Avatar did it. Then when they use all of their soldiers to find him and kill him I will invade the kingdom and take it down. After that I will finally rule the world alongst side my father and there will be no one to stop me."

" You are one twisted witch."

" I know." She said smirking.

" Lets end this."

Azula got into fighting stance and began to shoot lightning. Isidar redirected all but one which hit her in the leg and sent her crashing into the ground. She weakly stood up and shot several fire balls at Azula. Which Azula did not doge in time. She hit her square in the chest. Azula stood up, for one last time and shot the biggest fire ball ever created at Isidar of course she could not doge all of it . Isidar fell to the ground the same time Azula did. Isidar had a burnt leg and burns on her right arm and a large gash on her left leg. And her breathing was heavy. Aang saw the lightning fly and ran out of the house. He was shocked. He saw Azula in her true form laying on the ground dead. Across from her he saw Isidar on the floor bleeding and breathing heavily. He knelt down to her side and brought her into the house..


	12. Chapter 12

It was late into the night when Isidar woke up and Aang was right by her side.

" Aang.."she croked.

" You know when you see me again I'm not gonna be me."

" What?"

" Let me finish. You belong with Katara and I was never really here. When I was young, I died and then the sould piper. Lavaya, brought me to life. She said that I must first help to emprove the lives of others and that when I die must become the soul piper. But there was a problem. Since she brought me to life I could no longer you know die. So She said if I was fatalyu wounded. As I am now at midnight I will have the mark of the sould piper on my chest and shall do my job as soul piper. But you know what. I'm not gonna die. I'll still be here, and I'll be coming and going. As I said you belong with Katara and listen carefully Haru is planning something I don't know what but on soul piper's honor he is. Go get your girl Aang you can't expect to fall in love with someone simply because you see a vision. It is true that I love you but I know you really don't love me. I know who you belong with, trust me on this. '

" Why, what how?"

" You know you wouldn't be so confused if you would listen and let me finish." She laughed.

" Sorry.'

" Now listen to me carefully here is what you do. Hand me my bag over there."

He got up quietly and handed her her bag. She pulled out a small flute. She played a small tune to it. Aang listened carefully and then watched as a gold ring surrounded her head. She was dressed as though she was an egyptian queen. Her chocolate hair was now raven colored and was was past her but. She stood and said.

" GEt Haru away from Katara and remember AAng I'll be checking in on you guys from time to time. I'll be giving you a 'gental nudge' towards you telling her how you feel about her once I'm gone you'll have only feelings for me as a friend as you do now. I'm going to go see Katara and she will make a certain announcement tomorrow and then I will make mine and leave." With that she left the room.

A gental nudge in the right direction? An announcment? I hear wedding bells, no wait it's just my alarm clock saying write a sequal. And I will do just that. The next chapter will be the last chapter and that will be the first story I have finished and I wil begin writting my sequal. For all the reviews Ma and the Avatar Gaang say thanks. For constructive critisizim, we also thatnk you for that. I just need a few more reviews and then I'll add the final chapter.

LOVE YOu GUys


End file.
